Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.25 Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego
Streszczenie''' ' Octavia ratuje swych przyjaciół z rąk Jadeit. Ostatecznie dochodzi do pojedynku na Ziemii. Fabuła' ' Octavia przebudziła się na statku. Zobaczyła że jest w czymś w rodzaju więzienia. Spojrzała na swój klejnot. Był cały. Na przeciwko siebie w drugim więzieniu zobaczyła inny klejnot. Miał kręcone włosy i był znacznie niższy od Octavii. -Em. Przepraszam. Kim jesteś? - zapytała się wstając. -Beryl- popatrzyła się na nią jednym okiem- Ty to Octavia tak? -Tak. Co my tutaj robimy? - popatrzyła się na żółtą powłokę. -Pewnie nas biorą na Homeworld- smuci się klejnot- A ja nie chce tam wracać. Nikt nie chce. -Czemu? -Wierz mi. Byłam tam. Ja i moja przyjaciółka Anataz. I nie było tam ani trochę fajnie. Wiesz jak mnie tam traktowano? Jak psa. Anataz też nie miała łatwo. Ale udało nam się uciec. -Chwila. Moja przyjaciółka Cymofan mówiła coś o Beryl i Anataz. Czy ona was zna? -Meh. Ja tam żadnej Cymofan nie znam. A i uważaj na to. Mnie poparzyło i moja fryzura to teraz masakra. Octi dla czystej ciekawości dotknęła tego. Przełożyła przez to palec. -CO?! -wstała z wrażenia Beryl- Ale jak? Potem przeszła cała. Podbiegła do więzienia Beryl. Zrobiła przejście. Klejnot wyszedł -Dobra weź mnie na barana- założyła ręce. -Czemu? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. -Chcesz by nas nakryli z powodu tych cudeniek?- pokazuje palcem na buty- I nie nie zdejmę ich. -Ech. Dobra- westchnęła i podniosła Beryl. Potem pobiegły szukać reszty. Znalazły Fioletową Perłę, a potem Anataz.Podczas poszukiwania Korala natrafili na Zieloną Perłę. Ta się tylko na nich popatrzyła. -PERŁO! Czy te kamyki są w swoich celach?? -krzyczy z oddali Jadeit. Perła popatrzyła się na czwórkę uciekinierów. -Tak. Są o pani! -krzyczy. Potem podeszła do nich- Słuchajcie. Wiem że chcecie uciec. Jeśli szukacie waszego przyjaciela idźcie korytarzem w prawo a potem prosto i w lewo. -Dlaczego mamy Ci ufać? -pyta się Octavia. -Ja też zostałam przez nią złapana- szepcze- Od samego początku chciałam uciec. Lecz zrozumiałam że nie mogę. Ale postanowiłam że będę pomagać klejnotom które są u niej w niewoli. A teraz uciekajcie zanim zobaczy że was nie ma. Już szybko. -Dziękujemy- mówi Anataz. Wszyscy dyskretnie pobiegli tak jak powiedziała im Perła. Znaleźli Korala. -Octavia! - wstał uradowany -Ciii- powiedziała Beryl. Dziewczyna zrobiła przejście. Klejnot od razu wyszedł i przytulił się do niej przez dłuższy moment. -Fajnie że Cię widzimy Koralku ale czy my przypadkiem nie powinniśmy stąd zwiewać?-pyta się Beryl. Obydwoje się zarumienili. Odeszli od siebie. -Khym. Mam pomysł który może wam się nie spodobać- zaproponowała Octi- Stoczę bój z Jadeit. -Co?- wszyscy powiedzieli jednogłośnie. -Spokojnie. Nie tutaj-uspokajała ich dziewczyna- Stoczę go tam gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Czyli na Ziemi. - A-ale Octuś. To bardzo ryzykowne- powiedziała Beryl. -Zgadzam się- powiedziała po chwili koleżanka- Jadeit jest większa i silniejsza. Ma większe doświadczenie w walce niż ty. Masz marne szanse. W dodatku jesteś tylko w połowie taka jak my. Nie będziesz mogła się za bardzo zregenerować. -Jestem szefem drużyny Bezimiennych- powiedziała stanowczo- kto zadziera z moimi przyjaciółmi a tym bardziej kiedy są w mojej ekipie, zadziera że mną. Wygram czy przegram. To nie jest ważne. Ważne jest wasze bezpieczeństwo. Jeśli przegram... -Nawet nie waż się tak mówić- powiedziała gwałtownie FP- Jesteś niezwyciężona i waleczna. Jesteś naszą nadzieją, wzorem do naśladowania i przede wszystkim jedną z nas. I nic tego nie zmieni. -Dzięki Perło- uśmiechnęła się Octi- Mam plan. Tylko gdzie jest Cymofan? -Emmmm- zamurowało Beryl- Anataz? Powiemy jej? -Już najwyższy czas- uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki i złapała ją za dłoń. Obróciła ją i doszło do połączenia. Wtem ukazała się piękna i nowa Cymofan. Zatkało Octi po całości. -Cześć skarbeńki- przywitała się Cymofan- Ale mam fajną kieckę. Akurat kolor mi się podoba. -Cymofan. Ty jesteś fuzją? - odezwała się Octavią po chwili. -Tak. I akurat zdążyłam w dobrej chwili. Wszystkiego najlepszego Octuś. Ty nasza osiemnasteczko. -Aaa rety! Dzięki- rzuca się jej na ramiona- Dobra. Mam plan. I zrealizujemy go wszyscy razem. Jadeit przechadzała się po statku. Podeszła do więzień Octavi i Beryl. -Co???? Nie ma ich??? - wkurzyła się i uderzyła ręką o ścianę. Trochę ją wgniotło- Grrrrrr... PERŁAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! -Hej ty dzikusko tutaj jestem! - krzyczy Beryl kilka rzędów dalej. Jadeit zdenerwowała się i z bronią poleciała na klejnot. Ten zaczynał uciekać. -HEJ! Tutaj! - krzyknęła Anataz z drugiego końca statku. Klejnot zawrócił i pobiegł na nią. Ta tylko na to czekała. Wyciągnęła ze swojego klejnotu yoyo i rozwinęła linkę. Beryl dobiegła i złapała kołeczek. Stanęły tak aby naciągnąć linkę. Niczego nie świadoma Jadeit potknęła się o nią i uderzyła głową prosto o metalową ścianę. Idealnie trafiła do więzienia- teraz Octavia! - krzyczy na cały głos. Powstała żółta powłoka i Jadeit nie mogła już nic zrobić. Potem doszło do wstrząsu. Koral rozwalił główny reaktor i statek przestał działać. Leciał prosto na puste pola około 5km od Afreezy. Wszyscy podeszli do Octavii nawet Zielona Perła. Zabańkowała siebie i czwórkę klejnotów. Statek rozbił się na polanach. Wolf pobiegł w stronę zdarzenia. Wyniuchał miejsce gdzie mogła by być jego pani. Kiedy je znalazł zawył i ukazała się szara bańka z piątką klejnotów. Octi przebiła ją. -Dziękujemy Ci Octavia- podziękowała Zielona Perła. Nagle z ruin statku wyszła osłabiona Jadeit. Wstała. -Ty...- powiedziała po chwili- Ty mała nędzna HYBRYDO! Teraz możesz zapomnieć o uznaniu i dobrym traktowaniu na Homeworld. Ja... Chciałam abyś tam poleciała. Przeszła drobną resocjalizację i abyśmy w duecie mogły łapać głupie kamyki z całej galaktyki. Lecz ty. Ty wolisz te bandę prostackich rebeliantów, którzy zniewolili honor swej ojczyzny i postanowiły zamieszkać na tym durnym kawałku skały. W dodatku przekraczają wszelkie możliwe prawa dla Homeworld. Łączą się ze sobą, żyją jak Grudy!!! To bardzo zdenerwowało Octi. Wolf przyniósł jej miecz. Zabrała go i uniosła się w powietrze. -Zniosłam to że mnie poszargałaś- zaczynała mamrotać- Zniosłam to że uwięziłaś mnie w tym lochu. Ale nikt nie będzie obrażać mojego domu, mojej planety, a przede wszystkim... NIKT NIE BĘDZIE PONIŻAĆ MOJEJ RODZINY!!! Dla Jadeit to był znak. Znak do walki. Aktywowała szpony i ruszyła do ataku. Dziewczyna Aktywowała skrzydła i rzuciła kilka wybuchowych piór w stronę przeciwnika. Wybuchając ogłuszyły ją. Wtem z zasłony śniegu wyleciała Octavia. Uderzyła ją nogą prosto w twarz. -TO ZA ZNIEWOLENIE NIEWINNYCH KLEJNOTÓW! -skacze jej na brzuch- TO ZA ZNĘCANIE SIĘ NAD NIEWINNĄ PERŁĄ! - Jadeit podnosi się i stara się uderzyć dziewczynę. Ona robi szybki unik i wbija jej miecz prosto w plecy- A TO ZA ZADZIERANIE Z BEZIMIENNYMI!!!! I w tym momencie Jadeit cofnęła się do formy klejnotu. Octavia zabańkowała ją i odesłała do świątyni. Cymofan zatrzymała FP, która tylko czekała by wyściskać lidera. Biegł do niej tylko Koral. Ona widząc go też biegła uradowana. Rzucili się sobie w objęcia. -Byłaś bajeczna! - uśmiechnął się Koral. -Dzięki. Cieszę się że nic wam nie jest- uśmiechnęła się również. -A ja cieszę się że też widzę Ciebie całą- poprawił jej włosy- Octavia? -Tak? -Powinienem zrobić to już na statku-Klejnot przybliżył się do niej i ją pocałował. Ta po chwili zrozumiała że przez cały ten czas, czuli do siebie to samo. Oddała się mu. Przez dłuższą chwilę byli w takiej pozycji. Cymofan że szczęścia klaskała, FP zamurowało, ZP nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Wszystko zakończyło się happy endem. Ale koniec ma też swój początek. '''Postacie' *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Beryl(debiut) *Anataz(debiut) *Jadeit *Zielona Perła *Wolf Ciekawostki''' ''' *od tego odcinka Koral i Octavia są parą *autorka nigdy nie była w związku więc nie ma pojęcia jak to jest wyznać komuś miłość Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05